OpFor Deck of 52
, the head of the Opposition Forces and the Ace of Spades in the Deck of 52.]]The OpFor Deck of 52 was a list of high-value targets designated by the United States and Britain during the Saudi Arabian Civil War of 2011. Description Each card contains the wanted person's name, a picture if available, and the job performed by that individual. The highest-ranking cards, starting with the aces and kings, were used for the people at the top of the most-wanted list. The Ace of Spades is the head of Op For, Khaled al-Asad, the Ace of Clubs is OpFor chief adviser Khaled al-Hasan, the Ace of Hearts is his chief weapons supplier, Imran Zakhaev, and finally, the Ace of Diamonds is Gulbuddin Akbar al-Ahmed, one of his top field commanders. The list of the card decks goes in order from least-important to most-important, the advisors being the first, and the government members being the last. The US and UK hunted the decks in order of importance, going after the aces only after the king, queen, jack, joker, and number cards were verified. Texas-based Liberty Playing Card Co. received an order to manufacture the cards for the U.S. Embassy in Saudi Arabia and by claiming to be "the authorized government contractor" quickly became another popular domestic supplier for the commercial market. Although The U.S. Playing Card company does not object to the government's use of the image, they do object to other companies using the trademarked image. Thus, in some sense, the U.S. military inadvertently granted The U.S. Playing Card Company exclusive rights to manufacture the authentic decks, if the trademarked images on the jokers are considered a requirement for being authentic. Deck of 52 Clubs The Clubs deck are al-Asad's advisors and his closest aides. *Ace♣: Khaled al-Hasan † *King♣: Mustafa Dey (POW) *Queen♣: Ibrahim al-Bagrami † *Jack♣: Yusuf al-Libi † *Two♣: Abu Mansoor al-Khalifa (POW) *Three♣: Umar Senussi † *Four♣: Mukhtar al-Rahmani † *Five♣: Ali Ruslan † *Six♣: Gulbuddin Khalifa † *Seven♣: Fariq Hekmatyar † *Eight♣: Osama al-Umar (POW) *Nine♣: Bashar al-Libi † *Ten♣: Tariq al-Assad † *Eleven♣: Rahman al-Bagrami † *Twelve♣: Akbar al-Ahmed (POW) Diamonds The diamonds deck were the top generals of the Al-Asad regime who commanded his forces. *Ace♦: Gulbuddin Akbar al-Ahmed † *King♦: Hayreddin Laith al-Omar † *Queen♦:Mustafa Haqs al-Benni † *Jack♦: Jamal Singh al-Hindi (POW) *Two♦: Abu Atiya al-Libi † *Three♦: Mohammed Sent al-Yemeni *Four♦: Hosni Khaled al-Turkmani (POW) *Five♦: Gulbuddin Ahmed al-Khalifa † *Six♦: Latif al-Khaled † *Seven♦: Usama al-Checheni (POW) *Eight♦: Tariq al-Asad † *Nine♦: Hayreddin Latifa (POW) *Ten♦: Abu Mansoor al-Raffica † *Eleven♦: Juma Hosni al-Ruski *Twelve♦: Khaled al-Saud Hearts The hearts were the list of the Opposition Forces' insurgent commanders, who fought in the guerrilla campaigns as opposed to the main war. The list also includes the perpetrators of atrocities on behalf of OpFor. *Ace♥: Abu Sayyad † *King♥: Abdullah Sarqad † *Queen♥: Tariq Bagh (POW) *Jack♥: Yusuf Hajid (POW) *Two♥: Mohammed Ashfaq al-Durrani † *Three♥: Abdulhamid Sent † *Four♥: Abdulrahman Rantissi † *Five♥: Said bin Simai † *Six♥: Parvez Hekmatyar † *Seven♥: Mohammed al-Turki † *Eight♥: Abu Hafs al-Abu † *Nine♥: Gulbuddin Ashraf † *Ten♥: Mohammed Mansoor al-Saud (POW) *Eleven♥: Akbar Abdul † *Twelve♥: Izzat al-Hamzat (POW) Spades The spades are the government officials of Khaled al-Asad's regime. *Ace♠: Khaled al-Asad † *King♠: Sheikh Hayreddin † *Queen♠: Sheikh Omar † *Jack♠: Sheikh Hosni † *Two♠: Hasan Bey † *Three♠: Hasan Dey † *Four♠: Abu Bey † *Five♠: Khan Ismail † *Six♠: Farouk Sent (POW) *Seven♠: Hosni al-Mahmud † *Eight♠: Ismail Latif † *Nine♠: Hussein al-Gela † *Ten♠: Rifaat Yunis † *Eleven♠: Omar al-Khan (POW) *Twelve♠:Ismail Chanchani † Category:Miscellaneous Category:Jihad